


Girl's Talk

by countdownone



Series: Hungary [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Unresolved Romantic Tension, big soft gay moments, i did my hw and researched hungary, well.kind of resolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countdownone/pseuds/countdownone
Summary: The lateness of the hour and the peaceful scenery make Sooyoung and Jiwoo talk about what they had, what they have, and what they might be able to have.





	Girl's Talk

“Sooyoung?”

“Yeah?”

Out of the corner of her eye Ha Sooyoung could see the younger girl next to her. Kim Jiwoo was still looking out at the dark blue water of the Danube below them, eyes crinkling in a warm smile and loose strands of auburn hair framing her face. Her hands were drumming absentmindedly on the stone deck of the bridge they were standing on, pink sweater peeking out of the sleeve of the parka she was wearing. 

“You know, I’m really enjoying this trip.”

It caught Sooyoung off guard. Everything from the candid statement to the uncharacteristically soft voice; even the gentle lilt in her voice. Butterflies bloomed in her stomach. 

“That’s really sweet, Jiwoo.” She said softly. 

Jiwoo nodded, smile widening but remaining resolutely looking away. After a brief pause, she spoke up again.

“Hey, Sooyoung?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you,” the younger girl hesitated, a hint of embarrassment coloring her words, “do you want to know why?”

The waves lapped peacefully against the bridge as both girls stared first into the water, then at each other. Sooyoung’s slightly dazed, inquisitive ones reflected back in Jiwoo’s warm, determined ones. 

More butterflies.

“Why’s that?” It came out nearly in a whisper. 

“I think,” Jiwoo began contemplatively after a short silence. “I just enjoy everyone’s company.” She looked over her shoulder at Hyejoo and Gowon, who were finishing up their shoots, a proud smile forming on her lips. “I really do. We all compliment each other in weird ways. We match, somehow. I like it. I like us.”

Sooyoung laughed. She was glad for the release of tension; they were back to being just friends. She willed her heart to stop beating so fast and quipped back,

“Can you really say that when you lectured us for half an hour on architecture when we got here?”

Jiwoo began to giggle. 

“Come on! This is a landmark of the country.” She motioned across the bridge to the gleaming parliamentary building that stood at an angle opposite to them. “And besides, that’s not anything too bad.”

“Even when Chaewon almost broke your door down, and Hyejoo nearly pushed us down two flights of stairs, and I set your morning alarm to a Minecraft parody song-”

“Okay, okay!” Jiwoo held up her free hand in surrender, more laughter bubbling up freely. “Alright. Maybe not that.” The other girls looked over at their direction with faint smiles. Jiwoo really was infectious; and even though the whole thing was silly, Sooyoung couldn’t help the joyous grin spreading across her face. 

And she really was infectious. Not only her laugh- but her energy, her strength, her love. Sooyoung loved way she could make your heart skip a beat with a passing word of encouragement, a radiant smile or a gentle hug. Everything she could fall for, and more.

Jiwoo’s laughter had subsided to quiet giggles, and a content silence settled over the two girls. The scenery was peaceful, with waves lapping against the shore below and dazzling yellow lights making everything glow golden. As warm wind blew Jiwoo quietly shifted closer to the older girl, her soft sweater paws resting on Sooyoung’s arm. 

“It really is true, though.” Her voice was gentle. 

“I’m really glad.”

“And I really like what we have.”

“Yea. Same here.” 

And after a moment’s hesitation,

“And I’m really happy that I’m with you more. In particular.”

More butterflies. Again. 

“We already see each other a lot though” was the most Sooyoung could stammer out with her heart racing. The affectionate smile Jiwoo was giving her did not help matters at all, and she silently cursed herself for the awkward reply. 

“Yeah, but taking some time out of Korea was something I feel like I needed to further appreciate everything I’m doing.” She hesitated. “Spending time here feels different, somehow.” 

Sooyoung frowned, and slowly nodded. 

“I think I get it. Like how everything just feels more vibrant, I guess? Everything before this feels so much more slower, far away.”

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s it.” Jiwoo agreed. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t love all of this, but I’d also be lying if I said I didn’t miss all of that slower stuff.” She laughed quietly, a little sadly.

“No, no. It’s fine. It’s a lot. I really,” Sooyoung hesitated, picking her next words carefully. “don’t mind you talking about this stuff. Even just rambling is fine.”

“Thanks. That’s really sweet.” Jiwoo replied quietly. “But,” she said after a beat, turning to meet Sooyoung’s gaze, “I’m really happy. So you don’t have to worry about me.”

Her determination, strength and warmth- all of it made made Sooyoung’s heart swell with love. 

“You’re really amazing, you know that?”

The hands on her arm grew a little bit tighter.

“No need to pretend like you’re not either.” Jiwoo said quietly. 

The older girl smiled a little ruefully, shaking her head.

“I just do what I have to do. Nothing too amazing about that.”

Jiwoo shifted ever closer, leaning in to rest her head on the taller girl’s shoulder. Her voice was quiet and stern.

“You really don’t give yourself enough credit, you know. You work hard, you’re strong, and you make all of this look so effortless.” 

A wave of almost painful love swept over Sooyoung as she looked down at the girl nestled in the crook of her arm. The glow of the nearby street lamps streaked Jiwoo’s dark brown eyes and auburn hair with their warm light, making her look melancholy and lovely. Their eyes met, and each hastily looked away.

“I mean it, Sooyoung. Everything.”

“Me too.”

Their shy smiles match as they look across the water, unspoken words left carefully and patiently for a later time to be said out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Big credit to my gf who is sweet and amazing, I wrote a lot of the dialogue thinking about the things we'd talk about on late nights both before and after we started dating.


End file.
